Winter Wild
by tigersareawesome
Summary: Hey I am new with this whole fanfic writing thing. But this story is about a snow white kit named Snowkit and how her life had started in a never ending blizzard. There is a strange prophecy going around and she must find out what it means. Will Snowkit be able to find a way around this never ended leafbare. I suck at writing summaries. rated t just because.
1. Chapter 1

Winter Wild

Prolouge

The air was filled with freezing white streaks. Three dark shapes were seen struggling through the snow.

In two of the dark shapes' mouths were stiff skinny mice, not even enough of a morsel for one cat. The leader of the patrol was strong and powerful but he too was shivering.

"Mudheart, we have to turn back! This blizzard isn't going to stop anytime soon and there isn't a trace of anymore prey." One of the cats called out from behind the stiff mouse. The sturdy brown and white tabby glanced at the two warriors, there were icicles hanging from there whiskers and there fur.

If they didn't get back to camp soon, one of them was going to get extremely ill. "Fine, come on!" he yelled back. Slowly the cats trudged back through the snow towards camp. When they got through the thorn covered entrance, there was not a sign of life anywhere in camp.

Cats were huddled in their dens as far away from the entrance as possible. The fresh kill pill was a pitiful waste of small bones and scraps of fur. The skinny mice wouldn't be enough for anyone not even one warrior. Yet out of the silence and freezing wind there was a yowl that startled the three warriors.

It came from the nursery, where there had been much death already. Two litters were born at the start of this leafbare only to die soon after. The only queen left was Honeyfrost, Mudheart's mate.

Mudheart was in the nursery like a flash, to find the medicine cat, Ripplewhisker crouched beside the golden-brown and white she cat. Honeyfrost's ice blue eyes were closed and she was writhing with pain.

There was already a little bundle of fur lying beside Ripplewhisker. The swirled tabby cat was carefully licking the kitten. When she looked up to see Mudheart she was shocked. "Mudheart, I thought you were still out on patrol. I was about to send a cat to get you." She said laying the kitten down next to Honeyfrost.

"I'm here now what can I do." He said trying to keep calm but on the inside his whole body was shaking. "Well you can get on the other side of her and lick her ears to keep her calm." Ripplewhisker said as she pressed Honeyfrost's belly.

Mudheart pressed against Honeyfrost and started to slowly lick her ears. She shrieked again as her body convulsed and another bundle came out. Ripplewhisker immediately nipped the sac and started licking the kit's fur the wrong way.

As she kept licking Mudheart could see the kitten's fur was as white as the blizzard outside. He glanced down to see Honeyfrost had stopped writhing and was already moving to pick up the little white kitten.

She placed her beside her brother so that they both started suckling. The tom was a lighter brown tabby then his father and he had white paws and chest. "How about I name the tom and you name the she kit." Honeyfrost said licking both the kittens' heads. "Okay, you first." He said. Honeyfrost studied the tom for a minute "Grasskit, because of his long whiskers." She said. Mudheart nodded agreeing with her decision before turning to the white kit. "Snowkit will be her name for her snow white pelt and the fact that she was born during a blizzard." He said as the kit let out a loud mew. Ripplewhisker bent down to the kits "Welcome to Thunderclan, Snowkit and Grasskit."


	2. Alliances

Alliances

Thunderclan

Leader: Sparrowstar- small black tom with white chin and chest

Deputy: Mudheart- large stocky brown tom with darker brown stripes and white paws

Medicine Cat: Ripplewhisker- pale gray she cat with unusually swirled black stripes that look like ripples on water

Warriors:

Prickleclaw- older cream colored tom with light brown face and ears with a temper to match his name

Swiftstrike- slender, swift, pretty calico she cat

Stonefang- small but well muscled pale gray tom with black stripes, Ripplewhisker's brother

Curlear- white tom with ginger spots on his head and weirdly curled ears (Apprentice: Flamepaw)

Shrewfrost- brown tabby tom with white chest and underbelly

Cherryblaze- gorgeous ginger tabby she cat

Webpelt- slender white she cat with black patches

Rockstorm- large pale gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Yellowstream- long haired white she cat with large ginger patches and striking blue eyes

Sunheart- long haired golden-yellow tom with amber eyes

Morningshade- striking golden she cat with mixtures of gold, golden-brown, and yellow in her pelt, Sunheart's sister

Cinderlight- large gray she cat with darker stripes and bright blue-green eyes

Apprentices:

Flamepaw- very nice ginger tom with white paws

Queens:

Honeyfrost- pretty golden brown and white she cat with a long plumy tail (mother to Mudheart's kits: Grasskit (light brown tabby tom with white chest, paws, and very long whiskers) and Snowkit (elegant snow-white she kit with green eyes)

Elders:

(They're no more elders; they had died of starvation and sickness at the start of the horrible leafbare)

Shadowclan:

Leader: Petalstar- long haired white she cat (apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Deputy: Pouncebird- gray tabby tom with long haired tail and the reason for his name was that he took down an owl as it flew away by jumping from a branch on his assessment

Medicine Cat: Firefur- grumpy dark ginger tabby tom

Apprentice: Beetlepaw- brown tabby tom with white underbelly and paws

Warriors:

Brightnose- pure white she cat

Mouseclaw- light brown tom

Grassfur- long haired pale gray tabby she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Echoshade- beautiful, dappled, silvery-gray she cat with deep, dark blue eyes

Feathernose- long-haired blue-gray she cat with amber eyes

Beechfur- long haired light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes (apprentice: Birdpaw)

Stonetooth- shaggy haired gray tom with crooked teeth and a broken forepaw

Nightwing- black she cat

Webfoot- wiry dark brown tabby tom

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- cream-brown tabby she cat

Fawnpaw- dappled brown and white she cat

Queens:

Icefeather- white she cat (mother to Mouseclaw's kits: Foxkit (giant ginger tom with black paws, ear tips, and amber eyes)

Goldenfire- golden she cat with darker orange tabby stripes and amber eyes (expecting Webfoot's kits)

Elders:

Gray-eye- dusky brown tom that is blind with old age

Windclan

Leader: Molestar- brown and cream tabby tom

Deputy: Birdfoot- small, light brown tabby and white she cat

Medicine Cat: Marshleaf- very old mottled dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Brownshine- small, sleek, brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Honeycreek- pale ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes

Runninglight- lean gray she cat with blue eyes

Streamfang- blue-gray tabby she cat

Ashpelt- dark gray tom

Dewfrost- silver and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Sootpaw- light gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes

Rainpaw- light silver gray she cat with blue eyes

Badgerpaw- large black and white tom with green eyes

Bumblepaw- pale brown tom with black stripes

Queens:

Appletail- mottled reddish-brown tabby she cat with white underbelly and blue eyes

Elders:

No elders

Riverclan

Leader: Kinkstar- light brown she cat with darker stripes, her tail is kinked near the tip

Deputy: Rosethorn- tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Mossfoot- gray and white tabby she cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Troutheart- swift, light gray tom with blue eyes

Shimmerleg-pretty, light brown she cat dappled with white specks on her back

Silverfish-powerful, broad-shoulder dark gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Queens:

Minnowscales- sleek, silver she cat with blue eyes

Elders:


End file.
